1. Field
The present embodiments relate generally to processing images of whiteboards, blackboards, or documents.
2. Background
Whiteboards, blackboards, or documents are widely used in discussions and meetings to illustrate ideas and information. An image of whiteboard, blackboard, or document content (comprising, for example, text or lines) may be captured by an image-capturing device (e.g., camera or phone camera). Often the captured image is of poor quality and may include distortions, shading, non-uniformity of illumination, low contrast, and/or noise that make it difficult to discern the content of the whiteboard, blackboard, or document. As such, there is a need for a method for processing images of whiteboard, blackboard, or document content to improve the visibility of the content while also being robust and efficient for implementation on a mobile platform (such as a camera or phone camera).